


Твои предки были варварами

by Neitrino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: вольная трактовка тосовской серии "все наши вчера".что если они провели там не три часа, а намного больше?





	Твои предки были варварами

« — Тебе Спок нравится? — озарило Маккоя и он рассмеялся: — Он же сразу нормализует романтическую температуру примерно до нуля. По Кельвину. Не может быть!

— Почему не может? — агрессивно уточнил Кирк.

— Я не ставлю под сомнение твою способность затащить его в постель, — усмехнулся доктор, — но все-таки, прочти, наконец-то, в атласе ксеноанатомии про его вид, чтоб сюрпризов не было.

— Ты все как всегда не так понял, — сокрушенно покачал головой Джим, — тебе лишь бы про постель. Мне он как человек нравится.

— А это еще забавнее, — съязвил Маккой, — наверное, потому что он — не человек, да?»

Этот разговор всплыл в памяти доктора, когда они оказались, отрезаны от всего: от Энтерпрайз, от Джима, от своего времени. И очутились в настолько далеком прошлом, что по земле, скорее всего, бродили неразумные динозавры. 

— Динозавры? — заинтересованно спросил его Спок, и доктор сообразил, что он, вероятно, произнес последнюю фразу вслух.

— Не исключено, — тут доктор задумался, начиная осознавать, что он не умирает от обморожения. 

Вдыхаемый воздух уже не раздирал ему легкие колючим холодом. А Спок угрюмо продолжал тащить его куда-то вглубь пещер, за неведомым проводником.

— Но история не моя область науки, так что там возможно существуют первые племена моих относительно разумных предков. Большое им спасибо за миграцию на юг. Ужасно жить в таком климате! — шипел он склонившемуся Споку, который, не обращая никакого внимания на его слова, молча заворачивал его в шкуры. — А вы, вообще — песчаная ящерица и точно погибнете в таких условиях, через неделю.

— Не переживайте, я тот кто погибнет последним, — равнодушно отозвался вулканец. 

— Спок, — Маккой поймал его за рукав, — вы должны найти Джима.

— Сейчас я должен быть с вами. И зная капитана, он всегда гораздо успешнее выпутывается из неприятностей, когда ему никто не мешает. Поспите и отогрейтесь доктор, у вас руки синие. Не думаю, что это верный цвет кожи для людей. А я пока познакомлюсь и поблагодарю нашего проводника.

И это время было последним, что осталось от прежнего мира.

***

Спока трясло от ярости, нет, он не может испытывать столь яркие чувства, но доктор… и их спасительница целовались. Ну как целовались, озверевшая от отсутствия мужчин женщина уже распластала доктора на ложе и сладострастно терлась об него, как обезумевшая мартовская кошка.

Не к чести доктора, но он совсем не возражал.

Вулканец потеряно шагнул назад, стремясь чтоб его не заметили. Как глупо. «Они не заметят тебя, даже если стены пещеры начнут осыпаться, Спок» досадно подумалось ему. Остановить поток чувств и эмоций не получалось, его самоконтроль был разрушен, а подсознание с садистской яркостью показывало, чем именно сейчас занят Маккой. И перед этим чувствами он был так же беззащитен, как птица в урагане. Какой толк от крыльев, если тебя поглотила сила природы, и ты все равно будешь насмерть разбит о скалы?

Он ревновал, но кого? Незнакомую, крайне привлекательную женщину, или все же доктора? Маккой вызывал жгучую злость и желание проломить ему голову, Зерабет — только злость.

Когда, некоторое время спустя, в «их» часть пещеры вернулся доктор, Спок решил, что он успокоился. Но хватило одного беглого взгляда на то, как Маккой надевает форменку, и ярость вспыхнула вновь. Выжигая его рассудочность и логику.

— Что-то вы быстро, — слова вырвались против его воли. Врач замер, пытаясь понять, не померещилось ли ему. И в действительности ли он услышал в этой фразе подтекст.

— Быстро? — он медленно обернулся к Споку. — Что ж, можете пойти и продолжить. Уверен, леди вам не откажет.

— То есть любая женщина может получить вас, стоит только попросить? — вулканец медленно обходил Маккоя по кругу, сам не понимая, зачем он все это делает и говорит. — Чем же тогда вы отличаетесь от шлюхи, доктор?

— Тем, что не беру денег? — иронично предположил Боунс. С искренним недоумением, настороженно следя за перемещением Спока. Но среагировать не успел, вулканец, налетел на него, сбивая с ног, и впечатал в ближайшую скалу, агрессивно целуя, сминая губы, надавливая пальцем на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот и ответить. Кровь взревела «мое, мое, захвати, владей, сделай своим», и на несколько прекрасных мгновений Споку показалось, что Маккой все-таки ответил.

Конечно, это не могло быть правдой. 

Первый удар пришелся в корпус, но из-за неудобного положения для замаха, хук получился в пол-силы, но и его хватило, чтоб Спок разжал руки. Второй удар попал прямо в челюсть, в голове ярко звякнуло, и, отшатнувшись, Спок рухнул на одно колено. 

Следующего замаха не последовало, доктор стоял над ним, судорожно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, и, как показалось вулканцу, сдерживаясь от желания ударить его ногой в живот.

— Если из-за вашей каменной морды я не смогу оперировать, я вас отравлю, — злобно прошипел Маккой, баюкая кисть со сбитыми костяшками. — Ты сам сказал: надо было просто попросить, Спок. 

— Не мог знать, что у врача так хорошо поставлен удар, — спокойно объяснил коммандер, прижимая ладонь к саднящей челюсти. Доктор подошел ближе и опустился рядом с ним на шкуры. Спок жадно вдохнул его запах, усиленный адреналином и эндорфинами. Так близко. Но нужно еще ближе. Необходимо. 

Маккой или провоцировал его или бессознательно нарывался на конфликт. 

— Ей просто нужен ребенок. И вы знаете, что вероятность возникновения вашего с ней потомства крайне низка. Она просила об этом вас. Вы отказали, «предложили» мне заменить вас. То есть согласились на это вы, а шлюха почему-то я? Хватит лгать, хотя бы себе, — доктор нечитаемо взглянул не него. — Почему вы не выносите ни меня, ни моего общества? Или ответ ближе, чем кажется? 

— И что вы делаете? — получилось спросить у Спока, пока он отирал тыльной стороной ладони кровь из разбитой губы. Наблюдая за тем, как Маккой ищет свою сумку. 

— Обеспечиваю нам приемлемый уровень сексуального контакта, — просто пояснил доктор, доставая гель-регенератор и бросая его рядом с собой, переключаясь на Спока. Стягивая с него форменку и оглаживая плечи, — поправьте меня, если я не прав: вы ведь безумная воинственная раса, подчиняющаяся цикличным биологическим императивам? До смерти нуждающиеся в партнере. Буквально. И скажем так — вы растопили мое сердце фразой «Это должно было произойти уже давно».

Доктор удобно расположился на коммандере, усевшись верхом и спокойно начал расстегивать ему брюки. Не глядя, отбил руку вулканца, который потянул его за форму, пытаясь вовлечь его в поцелуй.

— Не шевелитесь, Спок, а то я передумаю, — холодно предупредил его Маккой, вулканец послушно кивнул и лишь до боли сжал пальцы.

— Смирение не лучшая ваша черта, — укоризненно заметил Маккой. Спок вслушивался в чужой голос, но не понимал значение произносимых слов. Пальцы доктора скользили по его члену, нанося гель, превращая обычную подготовку в чувственную ласку.

— Хорошо, — шептал Маккой, склоняясь над ним и, наконец, накрывая его губы поцелуем. Затем вновь отстранился и показательно медленно стянул свою форменку. После, усмехнувшись, окончательно разделся и вновь прижал Спока своим телом. Таким горячим и желанным. Теперь вулканец отчетливо ощущал и запах Зерабет, смешавшийся на коже доктора с его собственным.

Спок смотрел и видел: вот доктор скользит ладонью вверх по его груди, горячо касается плеча, и упирается в пол, прижав прядь волос. Его лицо склонено вниз, так, что взгляд не поймать. А затем он чувствует, как тело доктора принимает его, охватывая и пульсируя. Удовольствие. Жарко, как же… Жар крови почти стирает мысли, шумит прибоем, и остаются только фрагменты: снова доктор, только теперь именно он с силой прижат к звериным шкурам, и они сбились под его спиной. Спок удерживает его руки над головой, а другой рукой рассеяно скользит по лицу, касаясь губ доктора. Тот судорожно вздыхает и ласково лижет его пальцы. А ему почему-то необходимо увидеть, понять, что Маккой смотрит на него. Но нет. 

В глазах доктора отражается только похоть, тьма и пустота.

Инстинкты молчали, удовлетворенные такими понятиями, как «убежище», «безопасность», и «принадлежащий мне — являющийся моим». Доктор лежал, удобно обняв его, они так и не оделись. Обнаженные, спящие в логове из шкур, как дикие звери. Синяя униформа лежала где-то там, далеко, не нужная и забытая, как и весь прежний мир.

Его обостренный слух улавливал легкие шаги Зерабет, кто не упокоенным призраком бродила в боковой пещере, но как опасность или угроза она не воспринималась, так что Спок покрепче обнял Маккоя и вновь уснул.

***

Бездействие не могло надолго поглотить вулканца. Его разуму ученого хотелось искать и находить ответы, а загадок в этом ледяном мире было предостаточно. Именно поэтому доктор со скепсисом наблюдал за попытками коммандера взобраться к верху пещеры и получить для анализа светящуюся плесень.

— Говорят, человек с нарушением психики не может сам осознать, что он болен, — ровно произнес Маккой. Спок c подозрением оглянулся на него, но тот отрицательно покачал головой, — но вот он я. И я уверен, что со мной что-то не так. Теперь я лучше понимаю вас и ваши безумные инстинкты, ведь меня захватывают собственные. Захлестывают, как море в прилив. Действия утратили критичность и четкость в общей системе ценностей. 

Спок спустился, решив позже найти пещеру со сводом пониже. Боунс слитным движением притянул его обратно в ворох шкур, обнимая, задирая его форменку. Мягко прижал прохладную ладонь к правому боку Спока, где под его пальцами заполошно билось чужое сердце. 

— Не знаю почему, — задумчиво сказал доктор, — но мне очень хочется вырвать твое лживое зеленое сердце и начать жрать его, урча от удовольствия … заглядывая тебе в лицо, — глаза Маккоя заволокло пеленой безумия. Но мгновение прошло, и его взгляд вновь обрел острую, холодную расчетливость. — Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, пока моя навязчивая мысль не превратилась в полноценную одержимость. В сверхценных идеях нет ничего хорошего.

С такими словами доктор ушел в зиму. Долго стоял на пронизывающем ветру, стараясь остудить голову. Вернуть мыслям хоть жалкое подобие рассудочности. Сквозь кружащую пелену снега, временами была видна скала — вход в этот безумный мир. Как ему хотелось быть там, выть и биться, ломая ногти и пальцы, царапая тот проклятый кусок камня, в попытке добрать до своего времени. До Энтерпрайз. До Джима. До сгорающего десять тысяч лет тому вперед солнца. Но все бессмысленно. 

Местное светило равнодушно проглядывало сквозь белесую и мутную тень облаков. Всем свои видом показывая презрение к человеку, что знал о его гибели.

Тихо пришел Спок, завернул его в шкуры и они тяжело опустились на снег.

— HIjatlh?* — попросил его Маккой, вглядываясь в малознакомые созвездия. Астронавигация всегда представлялась ему чем-то сродни магии.

— qatlh?** — удивленно спросил коммандер. 

— Так я еще помню, что я — офицер.

— Вы выбрали странный язык для этого, доктор, но… все чего пожелаете, все чего захотите. О чем вы думаете?

— Не исключено, что именно сейчас в огромных океанах древней Земли похотливо размножаются первые многоклеточные, — с улыбкой ответил доктор, глядя на далекие звезды, и прикидывая связь между физическими характеристиками солнечного ветра вблизи орбиты конкретной планеты и явлениями в атмосфере обреченной звезды. — Я все хотел спросить, но как-то к слову не пришлось. Из какого зверя эволюционировали вулканцы?

— Нашего предка, наверное, можно отнести к земным Felidae, правда, очень условно, конечно, — задумчиво ответил коммандер.

— Значит, если не учитывать эволюцию, то я — всего лишь хищная обезьяна, собирающаяся пообсуждать с кошкой проблемы современной астрофизики, во время ее мартовского гона. 

Этот мир так логичен, Спок.

 

_* поговори со мной?(клингонский)_   
_** зачем? (клингонский)_

***

Спока разбудила опасность. Его извращенное первобытное чувство, захлебываясь в вое, кричало — рядом враг. Опасный. Готовый убивать.

Тень двигалась плавно и абсолютно бесшумно, что было, поразительно, учитывая врожденную способность доктора врезаться во все углы. Копье скрежетнуло каменным наконечником по полу, там, где секунду назад был вулканец. Враг холодно и расчетливо целился в самое уязвимое место. В незащищенное ребрами сердце.

— Маккой! — позвал его откатившийся в сторону Спок, припав к земле, как дикий зверь. Развернувшись к атакующему человеку боком, и приняв стойку так, чтобы локоть закрывал правый бок, он замер. Доктор низко и хрипло зарычал, оскалив зубы, удобнее перехватывая свое оружие. Так они и кружили по пещере: хищники и добыча друг друга. Первым разум вернулся к Леонарду, он внезапно остановился, словно споткнувшись, и, растеряв всю свою хищную грацию, а с ней и способность видеть при тусклом «ночном» освещении, устало отшвырнул копье вглубь пещер. Очевидно, в попытке лишить себя возможности до него дотянуться. 

И в это момент Спок напал.

Они покатились по полу, путаясь в шкурах, сопротивляясь, царапая друга, стремясь сделать больнее, подчинить и не подчиниться. Но не убить, уже не убить. В конце концов, такое, не приводящее ни к чему, сопротивление утомило вулканца, и он довольно сильно приложил Маккоя головой о землю. И в ужасе разжал руки, когда понял, что доктор больше не двигается. Паника захватила его, застилая разум, но он не успел ничего предпринять, как Леонард открыл глаза и грязно выругался на клингонском.

— Ты совсем не нежный, — фыркнул Маккой и расхохотался, — метод действенный, но больше так не делай, — посоветовал он, со стоном, потирая окровавленный висок. Отбиваясь от рук Спока, который бесцеремонно поймал его за подбородок и пытался пальпировать рану на голове.

— Да нет сотрясения, не страдай, — успокоил его врач, раздраженно глядя на теперь уже измазанную в крови руку.

— Что это было?

Маккой, казалось, ничуть не был напуган. Он просто смотрел на Спока спокойным, изучающим взглядом. Там было что-то еще, что-то темное, плещущееся на самом дне.

— Что конкретно? Ты избил мной скалу! И вообще, где полагающиеся мне ритуальные брачные танцы и ожерелье из клыков и когтей? Право слово, Спок, без этого я чувствую себя неловко. 

— Зачем вы хотели убить меня?

— …а еще вы мелочный и злопамятный! У меня же не получилось, — разочарованно развел рукой Маккой, другой он по-прежнему зажимал разбитый висок. — Обязательно нужно было на это указать, да?

В неловкой тишине было слышно только их тяжелое дыхание. Боунс совершил безуспешную попытку выбраться из-под впечатавшего его в пол Спока. И смирился. 

— Ладно, — сказал Маккой, раскрывая объятья для так и не решившегося отпустить его, Спока. — Согласен и без ритуальных танцев. Вы умеете уговаривать — такой романтик!

— Доктор, вы можете помолчать? — приказал вулканец, не веря, что подействует, тем более что Маккой прищурился, намереваясь явной очередной колкостью зацепить его. — Сегодня моя очередь обеспечивать нам приемлемый уровень сексуального контакта. 

Следующая часть ночи прошла куда интересней, и почти растворила неприятное чувство от неудачного покушения.

Спок млел под аккуратными прикосновениями, в которых не было никакого эротического подтекста. Доктор осторожно наносил на его раны регенератор. Свои ссадины, царапины и гематомы Маккой не замечал. Огрызаясь на любые попытки Спока это исправить.

— И сколько его осталось?

— Еще на пару драк хватит, — философски отозвался тот, — а потом у нас будет только один выход из двух.

— Я могу поинтересоваться какой?

— Ну, либо ты задушишь меня во время нашей следующей случки, либо я все-таки добуду твои внутренние органы, исключительно в гастрономических целях. Не только твои предки были варварами, Спок, — печально сказал доктор, равнодушно оглядывая стены пещеры, словно там могла быть разгадка. — Какая ирония, из всех тебе повезло оказаться в каменном веке именно с каннибалом. 

— Почему я, почему не Зерабет? — с научным интересом уточнил вулканец.

— Спок, — раздраженно покачал головой Маккой, — зачем объяснять очевидное? Инстинкт не позволит мне убить беременную самку. Да и самку вообще. Она вызывает желание защищать и заботиться. Если б мои предки ели слабых, мы бы все вымерли, верно? А ты чужак, не моего биологического вида, враг на моей территории — я жажду твоей смерти и твоей крови, — доктор с силой сжал виски, вцепляясь в волосы. — Ты будешь убит и съеден, а твоя кровь станет моей. 

Он встал и раздраженно прошел к кострищу, носком сапога скинув туда еще дров.

— Отвратительно, но это невозможно контролировать. Нам нужно пойти на охоту. Может она удовлетворит мою потребность в насилии и убийстве? Мне всегда нравился вид крови. Подсознательно, — попытался оправдаться Маккой, подходя и очерчивая скулу Спока, рассечённую длинной зеленой царапиной во время их ночного противостояния, — действует возбуждающее, в другом смысле, — усмехнулся он, поясняя, — впрочем, для моей профессии — то, что нужно. 

— Хотите сказать, все люди медицинской специализации, в далеком прошлом агрессивные хищники, предпочитающие плоть своих соплеменников? 

— Не «соплеменников», но в общем, да, забавная теория, Спок. А все ли вулканцы любят жесткий секс, не утруждая себя такой необязательной вещью, как согласие партнера? 

— Вы хотите на охоту? — светски перевел тему Спок.

— Да, — кивнул Маккой. — Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam*. 

— Здесь каждый день таков.

 

_* хороший день, чтоб умереть.(клингонский)_

***

На четвертый день их пребывания во льдах, началась охота.

Зера объяснила, что в основном ставит ловушки — «волчьи ямы» и этого вполне хватает. Но у съедобных животных негодный мех и плохая шкура. Для этих целей нужны более опасные и осторожные хищники, которые отказывались загоняться в ловушки, ввиду своей повышенной осторожности. Поэтому полночи Маккой провел за таким дивным занятием как шитье. 

Как показал предыдущий опыт: в форме, хоть она и способна защитить от определенного спектра радиационного излучения, они замерзнут насмерть за полчаса. Звездный флот досадно не учел в своих расчетах пребывание десанта в ледниковом периоде. 

Спок сел рядом с врачом, наблюдая за тем, как быстро и аккуратно получается у Маккоя прокалывать шкуру.

— Если вы желаете узнать, почему я умею шить, в нашем техногенном веке, — злобно начал доктор, — то эта игла, — Спок перевел взгляд на изогнутый предмет разговора, — окажется у вас в спине. Или в глазу, — не решил Маккой.

— Нет, меня интересует, что еще есть в вашей врачебной сумке, не положенного по уставу.

— Ну, пара вот таких игл, — он кивнул на ту, что была в руке, — саморассасывающиеся нити, впрочем, этот зверь уже не сможет оценить по достоинству их прелесть и удобство. Спички. К следующей высадке добавлю к ним огниво. И древний стеклянный шприц с многоразовыми иглами. Походный набор наркомана. Так что я способен приготовить кустарный антибиотик и вколоть его вам… куда пожелаете.

— Меня смутили только спички.

— Это от клещей, — объяснил непонятное «непонятным» врач. — Я их боюсь. И настолько ненавижу, что согласен прижигать их укусы — если не будет возможности в течение пяти минут правильно обработать рану.

С этим он перекинул одеяние Споку.

— Ваше.

— Спасибо.

Маккой неопределенно дернул плечом и ушел спать к Зерабет. Или с Зерабет.

Весь остаток ночи, Спок настороженно вслушивался в тишину смежной пещеры. В очередной раз, признавая, что абсолютно не понимает людей. Их логику и поступки. А ближе к рассвету все трое вышли в метель, полноценно превратившись в диких варваров.

В этом ледяном мире теплокровная жизнь существовала только благодаря подземным вулканам и термальным источникам. Форсировав мили две по заснеженной пустыне, они пришли в другую сеть пещер. Огромные своды, светящаяся плесень (так поразившая Спока в первый момент пребывания в этом времени), так высоко, что глаз не способен оценить расстояние и огромные озера незамерзающей воды. Зера быстро и четко объясняла врачу, где ее «волчьи ямы». Чтоб ее спутники туда сами не провалились по дурости. Главная хитрость заключалась в том, чтоб загнать в нее быструю, пугливую, шестилапую дичь, более всего напоминающую гибрид кота и лани. И около дальнего свода пещеры, по сути, являющейся огромным оазисом вечной осени, паслось небольшое стадо этих удивительных животных.

— Чем они питаются? — ученый в нем не мог не задать вопрос.

— Ягелем, — кивнула Зера на невзрачный травянистый лишайник, покрывающий все видимое пространство и мягко скрадывающий звук шагов. Их продвижение в чуждое царство животных было абсолютно бесшумным. Девушка, знаками дав команду Маккою, и дождавшись от него ответного кивка, ушла вперед загонять стадо, Боунс же утянул Спока за валун, рядом с ловушкой.

— Аккуратнее, — спокойно предупредил его тот, — если такая туша с разбегу собьет вас, только переломами не отделаетесь.

— Леонард, — тихо позвал коммандер.

— Что? — Боунс выглядел до странного ярко и привлекательно, горя жаждой охоты, превосходства и агрессии.

— Я не смогу забрать жизнь у живого, — сказал вулканец и замер в ожидании более чем справедливых упреков, что от вегетарианства его мораль уже давно отступила. Так что теперь здесь значит какой-то глупый запрет на убийство?

— Не страшно, Спок, — неожиданно мягко ответил Боунс. — Я смогу.

Они загнали двух котоланей и доктор обеим, с равнодушием бога, свернул шеи. 

Вулканец старался не вздрагивать от тошнотворного хруста переламывающихся шейных позвонков. Но стоило признать, вид Маккоя, с наслаждением отнимающего жизнь, ему нравился. Он теперь совершенно не походил на себя прежнего. 

— Это быстро и не больно, в отличие от копья, — мимоходом пояснил он Споку, — останешься с Зерабет, хорошо? Освежуете туши. Я — на верхние горизонты, там бродят звери еще не знающие что их мех — мой!

Но через оговоренное время Маккой не вернулся.

***

— Я пойду за ним, — Спока начинала плавно поглощать паника, ну почему он согласился отпустить его одного? Ясно же, доктор ввяжется в какую-то дикую авантюру, освободившись от навязчивого, с его же собственных слов, внимания коммандера. Хоть он и относился к субординации в данной ситуации больше с юмором, но иногда, в виде исключения, признавал право за Споком приказывать и принимать решения.

— Нет, — Зерабет схватила его за руку, ее нежное лицо светилось таким же агрессивным азартом, как и у Маккоя, — с ним все хорошо, поверь мне. Он скоро вернется и не будет рад, если ты пойдешь за ним и увидишь его. Впрочем, — она отпустила вулканца и вернулась к разделыванию, предварительно смахнув прядь волос с лица, — останавливать не буду — поступай, как знаешь.

Спок кивнул, давая знать, что обдумал и принял к сведению ее предостережение.

— Постарайся не умереть там, мне будет тебя жаль, — дала непонятное наставление Зерабет.

Подумав, Спок взял еще одно копье, и отправился в верхние пещеры. Там было светлее, немного заснежено, и гуляли пронизывающие, после относительно мягкого климата нижней пещеры, сквозняки. Довольно быстро отыскалась цепочка следов доктора, но разрывы между белым настом и промерзлой в камень землей были слишком велики, так что вулканец так же быстро и потерял ее. Но решил, что общее выбранное направление верно.

В одном из темных переходов он и наткнулся на одну из жертв доктора. Зверьку банально не повезло выскочить на хорошо вооруженного охотника, но осмотрев раны животного, размером с некрупную собаку, Спок понял — это бывшая добыча другого, не прямоходящего хищника. Решив идти дальше, он увидел, как зверь поднял морду, и в непонятном ожидании уставился на него. Глаза собаки застилала боль, и такое же безумное желание избавится от нее. И зверь ждал, что человек освободит его от ожидания смерти. Добьет. 

Посомневавшись, вулканец опустился на колени рядом с умирающим псом и протянул руку для слияния разумов, пес доверчиво ткнулся влажным носом ему в ладонь и удовлетворенно закрыл глаза. Погружая его в глубокий, лишенный болевых ощущений и, по всей видимости, последний сон, Спок испытывал жалость и сочувствие к погибающему зверю. Тот был уже достаточно разумен для осознания собственной гибели. И от этого было еще печальнее.

Впереди скала разламывалась, выводя на поверхность, солнце слепило и высвечивало склон разворошенного снега. Судя по следам борьбы, кто-то напал на Маккоя или же сам доктор на кого-то. Но здесь крови не было, так что Спок заключил — борьба идет, или шла, на равных. А затем он их услышал.

Он ожидал чего-то такого, но зрелище все равно было слишком сильным. Особенно после эмоционального переноса от чужого затухающего сознания.

Кровь яркими росчерками алела на снегу, и парила, расплавляя собой снежный покров. Зверь хрипел и рычал, бился под пригвоздившим его к земле копьем. А Маккой, мертвой хваткой вцепившейся в него, так же сладострастно и с упоением рвал его горло. Зубами. 

Спок отшатнулся. И доктор тут же вскинулся на посторонний звук. Светлые до прозрачности глаза болезненно ярко выделялись на лице. Кровь темной маской покрывала левую щеку, губы и подбородок. Он быстро взглянул на агонирующую жертву, но счел, что добыча уже не интересна, и плавно встал, направляясь к вулканцу. В глазах доктора не было разума, только голод. 

Хищная тварь, приближающаяся к нему, больше не являлась медицинским офицером Звездного Флота, не была Маккоем, не была человеком.

— Доктор! — отчаянно и безнадежно произнес Спок. 

Маккой вздрогнул от звука, оскалился, затряс головой, и зашипел, почти на ультразвуке, как земные кошки. 

— Леонард… — потеряно позвал его вулканец.

Имя его остановило.

— Я… все еще «я», — получилось произнести Маккою. — Отчасти точно. 

И, как и в прошлый раз, движения, походка все мгновенно изменилось. Атакующий хищник, превратился в растерянного мужчину. Оборотень наоборот. Спок шагнул к Маккою и почти коснулся его плеча.

— Не трогай меня! — шарахнулся от него доктор, набирая снег и яростно пытаясь стереть с лица запекшуюся корку крови. — Я — ел, если «это» — он указал на растерзанную тушу, — можно так назвать. И мне невыносимо мерзко от того что за этим наблюдали, особенно ты! И если ты ненавидишь себя — что ешь мясо животных и наслаждаешься этим, то я ненавижу себя за то, что ем его сырым, только чтоб не убить тебя!

Спок, преодолев сопротивление, поймал и крепко сжал в объятьях врача и ждал, пока его не перестанет сотрясать крупная дрожь, ощущаемая даже сквозь столько слоев одежды. Не рассуждая, он касается его губ, зная, на них яркий вкус свежей крови затравленной дичи, и это все — невероятно прекрасно. И настолько же отвратительно. 

Но в любом случае неправильно.

***

— Я вам поражаюсь, доктор, — сказал Спок, глядя на то, как врач, скривился, попробовав самогон собственного изготовления. «Гадость!» шипел тот, неосмотрительно пытаясь перебить вкус водой.

— Да? — отдышавшись, включился в диалог Маккой. — Чему именно?

— Мы здесь всего шестые сутки, а вы уже синтезируете алкоголь из местного мха. Боюсь предположить, что будет дальше.

— Я выращу плантацию каннабиса? — так же задумчиво ответил врач. — Надо только найти его аналог. Или вы имели в виду, что мне следует сажать Древо Добра и Зла и учить какое-нибудь местное пресмыкающееся сладким речам на стандарте? Я планирую оставить потомкам: алкоголь, наркотики, разврат и зарождение медицины. Роль Бога — ваша, Спок. Можете вон даже на скрижалях заповеди высечь. Только пусть их будет всего десять, не переусердствуйте. Потомки не оценят. Хотя, с седьмой заповедью вы уже пролетели. 

— При чем здесь «не прелюбодействуй»? Я ни с кем не связан обетом или клятвой, и не нарушал их, — непонимающе спросил коммандер.

— К этой заповеди относятся все так называемые «запреты кровосмешения», включая мужеложство, — ехидно пояснил доктор, — но с другой стороны: вы — бог, вам можно.

— Все зависит от того, какая конфессия трактует данную заповедь, — не согласился с ним Спок.

— Думаю, такие грехи как гордыня, гнев и похоть замечательно характеризуют вас, коммандер, — оскалился Маккой, в неприятной улыбке, — но ведь вы и сами это прекрасно знаете? Мне так нравится то, какой вы «правильный» на корабле, а здесь стали тем, кем являлись на самом деле. И я, наконец-то, могу увидеть всю муть вашей личности, которую вы больше не может сдерживать. Скрывая и опутывая ее цепями догм и медитаций. Вы просто животное. Не более. Впрочем, как и я. Но ваша «праведность», она лжива и неискренна от начала и до конца. 

Впервые в жизни мысль о том, что он может остановить сердце просто по желанию, нелогично радовала и грела. 

— Даже ваше сочувствие. Особенно ярко это видно на примере «я не могу убить даже для избавления от страданий»! — Маккой обозначил в воздухе кавычки. 

Спок отвел взгляд. На обратном пути в нижние пещеры, врач, злобно глянув на вулканца, быстро и аккуратно сломал шею спящему псу. И теперь бесился на невысказанные терзания вулканца по этому поводу. 

— Заблокируй это воспоминание, и все! Ты же чертов телепат! — не разделил его душевных страданий врач. — Это так удобно.

— Нет, таким образом, я изменю свою личность.

— Ну, в случае с Джимом твои моральные принципы тебе это почему-то позволили.

— Мы говорим о двух абсолютно разных ситуациях, — вскинулся Спок. — Разве вы бы хотели, чтоб капитан страдал?

Маккой промолчал, обдумывая последние слова: — Но ты ведь стер его воспоминания? И чувства. Изменил личность. Что теперь мешает поступить так же?

— Я — не капитан. Я не заслуживаю сострадания.

— Чем безупречнее человек снаружи, тем больше демонов у него внутри, да? А вулканцы непогрешимы, — усмехнулся Маккой, — «люби ближнего твоего и ненавидь врага твоего» пока все правильно. Впрочем, к ангелам небесным заповеди и телепатию Спок, давайте подискутируем о генетике? 

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать, что, после всего сказанного, вызвало у вас желание говорить о генетике.

— Ну как же, вы тут недавно страдали, что если мы застряли здесь навсегда, то вы как представитель инопланетной расы не останетесь в генофонде. Я могу это опровергнуть, — задумался Боунс, и, отколов кусочек сталагмита, принялся чертить на земляном полу генеалогическое древо. — Вот вы, — квадрат, — вот Зера, — круг, — вот ваши возможные дети: носители 25% крови, наследие Вулкана. Если и у них будут дети, гибриды F2, то через три поколения (при близкородственном скрещивании … а другого и не предвидится), — печально уточнил доктор, — есть вероятность возникновения вашего прямого потомка: 100% человека или 100% вулканца. Забавно, да?

Спок аккуратно вынул из пальцев доктора их импровизированный стилус и исправил нарисованную генетическую схему.

— Вы забываете, что этого никогда не случится, — сказал Спок и затер сапогом решение доктора.

Маккой перевел взгляд на то, что осталось. 

Древо изображало только его и Зерабет. 

Связь. 

И треугольник — символ ребенка, чей пол неизвестен.

***

Зера, вернувшись из горячих источников, сушила над костром влажные волосы. Капли падали в огонь и, шипя, испарялись.

— Доктор остался там,— кивнула она на невысказанный вопрос.

Спок спускался к природному бассейну с невнятными мыслями. Не получалось объяснить самому себе зачем он все это делает. Его инстинкт не был так всеподавляюще силен, как желание доктора. Но в отличие от вулканца, человек, раб эмоций, сравнительно неплохо сражался со своими демонами. 

Спок привык видеть и замечать красоту, но не привык ею восхищаться. Это было сильным чувственным переживанием, недостойным истинного последователя Сурака. Потому он замер, стараясь запомнить зрелище и вызываемые им чувств, что б позже, освободившись от затмевающих разум эмоций, увидеть все трезвым взглядом. 

Светлая, почти белая кожа человека и чернильно-темная вода создавали разительный контраст. Слишком много резких черно-белых линий. 

Спок отвлекся и понял, что Маккой уже давно и так же внимательно смотрит на него. Изучающе. 

— Могу поспорить — вы никогда не занимались этим в воде?

— Я надеюсь, вы восполните пробелы в моем образовании?

Во взгляде доктора отразилась уверенность что «да, да, еще как восполнит».

— Разумеется, Спок, — изыскано-вежливо, копируя тон коммандера, склонил голову Маккой, и утянул его за собой в воду.

Он не может не стонать так пошло, предаваясь людскому порочному развлечению с мужчиной, но ему хорошо, ему чертовски хорошо. Безумно нравится, до дрожи, до головокружения, до экстаза, он не жалеет, разве что… но доктор никогда не будет принадлежать только ему одному. Поэтому можно наслаждаться теми мгновениями, пока они вместе, здесь и сейчас. Он выгибается, судорожно вдыхая пересохшим ртом очередную порцию обжигающего легкие тягучего воздуха, что тут же слетает с губ вместе с новым стоном. Не может больше сдерживаться, не может унять горячую волну, прокатившуюся по телу… сейчас, еще немного и… Спок довольно резко потянул его за бедра, наслаждаясь тем сопротивлением, что оказывает тело доктора. Маккой чувственно выдохнул и сильнее прогнулся в спине, бессмысленно скользя рукой по обкатанному краю водоема, в попытке найти опору. 

Левой рукой, удобно перехватив доктора через грудь, Спок осторожно сжал пальцы на его горле, ладонью ощущая вибрацию от стонов и хриплого дыхания.

— На нас свод не рухнет? — Спок зарычал на эту реплику и сильно сжал пальцы, полностью перекрывая ему возможность вдохнуть.

— Вам бы кляп, доктор! — хрипло посоветовал коммандер, разжимая руку. Боунс судорожно вдохнул, но учел предостережение. И промолчал. Спок смотрел на его четко очерченную спину, на красивую в своей очевидной не-женственности шею, на линию волос. И так же инстинктивно сжал зубы на этой потрясающе беззащитной шее, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы и как рот наполняет ощущение соленой крови. Доктор вздрогнул и затих, утягивая и Спока за собой в посторгазменную муть. 

— Блядь, Спок, ты гребаный садист! — ответил, отпихнув его, Боунс, проводя рукой по загривку. — Нехер меня кусать! Это бесит! 

— Да? Не заметил что вас это «взбесило».

Маккой улыбнулся только губами в невербальном жесте покорности и неискренности. 

— Вам кто-нибудь нравится? — поинтересовался Боунс.

Спок оценил все шансы соврать и ответил правду.

— Капитан.

— Надо же, какое совпадение, — усмехнулся он, — мне тоже.

После этого признания у Спока произнести вслух «но люблю я не его» просто не получилось.

Доктор взял его руку и закрыл ей себе глаза, свою же осторожно протянул к лицу Спока, в зеркальном жесте.

— Что ж, так мы можем представить, что с нами Джим, верно? — спросил Маккой и вслепую нашел его губы. 

Поцелуй был совсем другим, возможно, потому что доктор дарил его абсолютно иному человеку.

***

— Обсидиан?

— Да, вулканическое стекло, — ответил доктор, отвлекшись и легко сдувая с острой кромки импровизированного ножа волоски, — не люблю щетину.

— А другие варианты? Скальпель? Скарификатор*?

— Вот еще! Я их берегу на тот случай если мне придется срочно иссекать обширную рану. Побриться я могу и этим.

Спок завороженно смотрел как бликует черный гладкий осколок в руках Маккоя, аккуратно скользя по коже беззащитно открытой шеи. 

— Вы не порежетесь? 

Тот хмуро на него глянул, отвел от горла бритву и ответил.

— Не будешь ничего говорить под руку — не порежусь! А вот без зеркала плохо. Быть может, вы согласитесь помочь другу, Спок?

— Соглашусь, — неожиданно для себя ответил он, отбирая у врача стекло. Маккой фыркнул и неоднозначно пожал плечами, мол, делай что хочешь. Спок властно положил руку доктору на шею, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке, большой палец замер под ухом, ощущая отголоски пульса. Доктор доверчиво замер, напряженно глядя на Спока. Тот не отвлекался от зрелища лезвия скользящего по коже.

— А вы знаете, что обсидианом можно убить ликантропа?

— К чему мне эта невероятно-ценная информация? — не скрывая сарказма в голосе, спросил вулканец.

— Впрочем, из нас двоих на ликантропа больше похожи вы. Видели древние гравюры? Все оборотни остроухие, к тому же вы признались в своем происхождении от кошачьих. 

— Не сходите с ума, доктор.

— Да куда уж дальше? — и улыбнулся, от того что Спок осторожно и мягко провел двумя пальцами по его щеке. — Проверяете качество работы?

— Для меня вы привлекательны вне зависимости от того, удалили ли вы волосяной покров с лица или нет.

Доктор удивленно моргнул, а затем расхохотался.

— О, Спок, ваши комплименты, как вы любите говорить, «очаровательны»! Так, а что насчет вас? — Маккой бесцеремонно поймал вулканца за подбородок и задумчиво повернул в одну сторону, в другую. Внимательно рассматривая.

— Доверитесь мне? И моему врожденному таланту обращаться с колюще-режущими предметами? 

— Разумеется, — Спок передал человеку стеклянно-каменный осколок и никак не успел отреагировать на резкое движение Маккоя, мгновенно прижавшего стекло к его горлу колющей частью острия. 

— Одно движение, коммандер, только одно… — почти нежно прошептал Боунс. — И вас невозможно будет спасти.

Спок вдруг остро ощутил себя индивидом с критично низким уровнем IQ. Где-то около 40 единиц — не способного к обучению и выводам.

— В этом случае ваша превосходящая сила вулканца ничего не значит. Каково это — чувствовать себя слабым? Уязвимым? Я удивляюсь, как вы до совершеннолетия дожили, при такой-то наивности? Вы знаете, что медиальный треугольник шеи делится на подчелюстной и сонный? Впрочем, откуда? Медицина не входит в круг ваших интересов. И именно trigonum caroticum ограничен передним краем m. sternocleidomastoideus , вот ей, — уточнил доктор, с силой очерчивая пальцем упомянутую мышцу, — из-под нее выходит общая сонная артерия с конечными ветвями. В этом вы не отличаетесь от людей. Здесь легко прощупывается пульсация артерии. Что с пульсом, Спок? Нервничаете? Правильно делаете. Кожа тонкая, эластичная, никаких усилий не нужно чтоб рассечь ее … поместив туда осколок. Пара минут агонии. И все. 

Время застыло. Рука, удерживающая стекло, мелко дрожала.

Явственно представилось только два развития событий. Этот момент давал развилку во множественных вселенных. Но неопределенность не может длиться вечно.

— Вы мне нужны, доктор, — Спок решил сказать правду. Пусть и в надежде на то, что это остановит его. В любом случае, это действительно так. Боунс сможет выжить без него, а он — нет. 

Маккой отвел руку и печально посмотрел в глаза.

— Захват нерва, — приказал врач, сам подныривая ему под руку.

— Вы считаете, что это поможет? — скептично уточнил Спок, старательно контролируя пульс и дыхание, в то же время послушно касаясь нужных точек.

— По крайней мере, я буду сомневаться в успехе, — огрызнулся Маккой, чувствуя, как сильные пальцы фиксируются на его шее. Если быть более достоверными то не совсем на шее, а как раз там, где начинается плечо, — буду сомневаться, что успею. Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но ваши реакции быстрее, нежели мои. 

Несколько минут Боунс целеустремленно и молча уничтожал, порочащую образ идеального вулканца, щетину. 

— Вам было бы очень хорошо с бородой! — заметил он.

— Вы не можете знать, было бы ли мне очень хорошо с бородой! — парировал Спок.

— Могу, — не согласился врач. — Забываете, что я видел и успел близко познакомиться с вашей «зеркальной» личностью?

— И как вы можете его охарактеризовать?

— Он очень одинок там. Встретить человека, который так ненавидит и все-таки любит свой нелогичный и безумный мир — странно. Страшно. И я знаю, что он очень хотел уйти со мной, или оставить меня там. Но поступил крайне благородно, понимая — мы не можем быть в одной реальности.

— Все звучит так словно вы…

— … были в мелдинге. Я точно уверен в том, что говорю. Такое не подделать. 

 

_* тот же скальпель только со съемной ручкой._

***

Доктор печально переплавлял в огне костра сканер. С таким видом, словно медленно отрезал себе руку.

— Зачем?

— Он все равно не работает, а мне нужны стрелы…

— Наша прошлая жизнь медленно исчезает, — сказал глядя на это Спок, — по кусочкам, по мелочам. Скоро и мы исчезнем.

— Слишком пессимистично, — отозвался Маккой, — я всего лишь хочу острые стрелы. Да и смысл хранить сканер? Я бы переплавил чертовы неработающие фазеры, но у них температура плавления настолько высока, что пришлось бы залезть в вулкан ради этого.

— Меня интересует то, что вы вчера сказали, — начал Спок, внимательно глядя как огонь пожирает металл. Боунс, обжегшись, быстро перелил его в форму, разумеется, из камня.

— Про вашего двойника? — угадал Маккой, досадливо прижав ко рту обожженный участок руки.

— Именно. Почему вы разрешили ему мелдинг?

— Да он как-то и не спрашивал, — равнодушно пожал плечами Боунс. — Это сейчас я очень умный и знаю что такое kae'at k'lasa*. А тогда… — Маккой закрыл глаза и печально покачал головой. — Все это в очередной раз доказывает — у моей неприязни к телепатам есть вполне веские основания.

— Но, — Спок явно был сбит с толку, — вы довольно хорошо отзывались о нем, по крайне мере в нейтральном ключе.

— Вроде стокгольмского синдрома. Я понимаю его причины и не испытываю неприязни конкретно к этому представителю, но всех телепатов теперь здраво опасаюсь.

— Я хотел бы проверить ваш разум, на предмет чужеродного вмешательства в предпочтения и воспоминания, — пояснил Спок.

— А я не хотел бы, — агрессивно в тон ему ответил Маккой. — Мне более чем хватило одного раза, чтоб понять простую истину: мелдинг мне не нравится. 

— Со всем уважением, доктор, но это не просьба. Вмешательство может быть опасным для жизни.

— О, — протянул врач, вставая, чтоб костер оказался между ним и Споком, — даже так? Вы желаете разнообразить нашу такую скучную сексуальную жизнь насильственным мелдингом? А я так надеялся, что церебральный секс у меня только с Джимом. Но не скрою, приятно знать — есть вещи, которые не меняются в не зависимости от вселенной.

— О чем вы?

— Ты совсем не разбираешься в психологии, да? — печально посмотрел на него Маккой. — Так я тебе подскажу: жертве насилия совсем не нравится, когда с ней собираются вновь сделать то же самое.

— Но я …

— Что « _ты_ »? Ради моего же блага? Из самых светлых побуждений? Я говорю — нет. 

Они настороженно молчали, глядя друг на друга через пламя костра, и Спок сдался.

— Да, простите, я не подумал, что это вызовет какие-либо болезненные ассоциации.

Маккой кивнул, давая понять, что принял извинения, и больше об этом разговоре речь не заходила. 

Боунс спал. Спок задумчиво и невесомо чертил на его лице линии, сплетающиеся в узоры. Тот уже пару раз отмахивался, но очевидно смирился. Когда он касался кожи у точек контакта, они слабо вспыхивали в его измененном тактильным восприятием зрении. Сдавшись, он установил пальцы в нужном порядке и легким ментальным движением скользнул в тревожно спящий разум человека.

Да, у него не было разрешения на это действие. Да, спящий разум, еще беззащитнее бодрствующего. Да, доктор придет в бешенство, когда узнает. Если узнает, исправил он сам себя. Да, печально подумалось Споку, он такой же, как зеркальный двойник. Но ему был нужен только один эпизод. Было бы самой бесстыдной ложью сказать, что его не интересовали чувства и воспоминания доктора. Но у всего есть предел и граница допустимого. И Маккой никогда не простит ему самозабвенное исследование его чувств и эмоций. Поэтому, ни на чем особо не концентрируясь, Спок погружался все глубже в память и видел, как ярким маяком горит чужое вмешательство в этот гибкий и хаотичный разум. 

Другая вселенная, другой он и доктор. На насколько мгновений Спок вновь заколебался — что изменит это знание? И изменит ли что-то? «Нет» — окончательно решил Спок, — «я должен понять, что произошло между ним и двойником, в любом случае меня это также касается. Напрямую». 

И увидел.

Все. 

Глазами другого Спока. Чувственное удовольствие от полного слияния с чужим разумом настолько опьяняло, что не имело никакого значения желание или нежелание человека. Тем более что подавить центры сопротивления ничего не стоило. И вместо привычного язвительного и агрессивного доктора в руках вулканца послушная и ласковая кукла. В светлых и таких красивых глазах Маккоя стыла та пустота, которая раньше так напугала его. Только теперь она была бездонной и всепоглощающей. Знакомой личности, всего того, что совокупностью черт являло собой Маккоя — не существовало. Просто его пустая оболочка. Послушная и бездушная.

Двойник осторожно ведет свободной рукой по лицу, двумя пальцами очерчивая бровь и, почему-то Спок знает, только за попытку такого прикосновения «зеркальный» доктор отрезал бы вулканцу его мерзкую конечность.

_— Ты такой восхитительный, Akansu*. Я даже согласен ради тебя убить настоящего доктора…_

Ему не следовало смотреть на ситуацию с точки зрения Маккоя. Такого всеохватывающего ужаса он не испытывал никогда. Его спасли только собственные барьеры. Эмоция захлестнула его вышедшим из берегов морем. Никто не желает чувствовать себя игрушкой. Вещью, без права самостоятельно решить, что именно ты ощущаешь, знаешь, любишь, желаешь. А кукловод задумчиво изучает тебя, праздно рассуждая, оставить ли тебя себе или, упиваясь собственным великодушием, отпустить, подарив иллюзию свободы? 

Спок разорвал контакт, тяжело дыша и со страхом глядя на спокойное лицо человека. Он по-прежнему безмятежно спал. Как он живет с этим? Спок еще раз дотронулся до контактных точек, возводя вокруг этих воспоминаний свои щиты. Лучше было бы стереть их совсем, но так, Маккой точно поймет, что произошло. 

— Оправдывайся, — тихо сказал сам себе вулканец, повторяя жест двойника, любовно оглаживая бровь и скулу доктора, — это никак не изменит того факта, что ты — такой же.

— Спок? — Маккой, сонно моргая, смотрел на него. — Не спишь? 

— Прости, что разбудил, — прошептал он. 

Доктор отрицательно качнул головой. 

— Не страшно, — и притянул его к себе, обнимая, — но, раз мы оба не спим, можно заняться чем-то поинтереснее сна?

Ближе к утру, Боунс осторожно, явно стремясь не разбудить, высвобождался из его объятий. Нет, Спок сцепил зубы, он не унизится до того, чтоб просить остаться с ним. Но когда Маккой окончательно выбрался из-под груды шкур заменявших им одеяло, не выдержал.

— Доктор, — Спок поймал его за руку, тот против обыкновения не стремился высвобождать ее из хватки.

— Мое желание свежего, теплого мяса экспоненциально возрастает после секса. Я прямо чертова самка богомола, — без тени улыбки, холодно ответил Маккой. — Это для вашей же безопасности, коммандер.

И ушел к Зерабет. Или правильнее «вернулся»? Кому с кем он изменяет? Если эти термины тут применимы и уместны.

— Только один вопрос, доктор.

— Да?

— Почему вы не хотите стереть свои воспоминания о «зеркальной» вселенной?

— Я отвечу вашими же словами, Спок: «я не капитан и не заслуживаю сочувствия».

 

_*насилие над чужим разумом (вулканский)_   
_* инопланетянин, чужак (вулканский)_

***

Маккой осторожно тронул его за плечо.

— Спок, проснитесь!

— Да?

— Одевайтесь, — бросил ему доктор, исчезая в рассветном полумраке пещеры.

— Куда мы идем? И зачем?

Доктор напряженно молчал, очевидно, подбирая слова, пока они пересекали снежную равнину на подходах к нижним пещерам с охотничьими угодьями.

— Тут такое дело, я не уверен в истинности своего восприятия и мне нужны вы, чтоб проверить, подтвердить или опровергнуть мои догадки. Никто лучше вас не дружит с логикой. А вообще мы идем рыбу ловить.

Довольно долго пропетляв среди подземных озер, Маккой вывел их к совершенно невзрачному водоему.

— Я случайно его обнаружил, — оправдывался Боунс, — специально не найти — даже если целенаправленно искать. Вот смотри, — и он, брезгливо поморщившись, сгреб рукой с воды черную ряску, — что ты видишь?

— Кости, — равнодушно отозвался Спок, внимательно изучая дно. Не то чтоб вода здесь отличалась кристальной прозрачностью, но, очевидно, дно было неглубоко.

— Подержи меня, — попросил Боунс, закатывая рукав повыше, и, вцепившись в Спока, опасно низко склонился над озером, в попытке дотянуться до останков.

— Леонард, я не вполне понимаю, зачем вам нужны эти … — и осекся. Маккой достал череп. Выбеленный до невозможной хрупкости минеральной водой, человеческий череп.

Человеческий, его невозможно было спутать.

— Svi'ahm t'Surak ra…?* 

— Ты согласен со мной, что это все очень странно? — спросил врач, задумчиво изучая кость, проворачивая ее, чтоб свет падал прямо. — Я не великий эксперт, но могу сказать что, причиной смерти стал удар, проломивший ему височную кость, она пластинчатая, особого труда не стоит.

— Здесь останки только одного существа?

— Не похоже. Сможете дотянуться? — попросил Боунс, вглядываясь в, замутненную илом и остатками мха, воду. — Они там дальше, а я не горю желанием свалиться в эту лужу.

Нечеловечески гибко изогнувшись, Спок извлек из воды еще один череп, с неправильными надбровными дугами и неясным V—образным узором по центру лба. 

— Как мило, — зло проговорил Маккой, переводя взгляд на человеческий череп, что он по-прежнему держал в руках, и теперь рассматривая его куда как внимательнее. Затем, секунду посомневавшись, бесцеремонно выломал верхний передний клык, полностью раскрошив хрупкую часть верхнего неба, и замер. Обнаружив длинный тонкий металлический штифт, сшивающий кости. — Все очень плохо, Спок, — удивленно выдохнул Маккой. — Это я. 

Пару минут они просто обдумывали и осмысляли поступившую информацию. По крайней мере, Маккой был уверен, что этим занимался Спок, сам он решительно ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться.

— Я должен это спросить. Вы уверены, доктор?

— Ага, — кивнул врач, — штифт мой. Давно еще перелом поймал. Можно было, конечно, исправить и нормально залечить, но он мне не мешал, да и не до него было. Придерживаюсь золотого правила: работает — не трогай. Но этого же не может быть? Мы ведь живы? Ну, я так точно, в этом сложно сомневаться.

— Можете предположить возраст? Приблизительное время смерти? — тут же исправился Спок.

— Судя по состоянию, года три-четыре прошло, — задумчиво произнес врач, — но кости были в воде, так что могу очень сильно ошибаться.

— Точность не важна. Но я тоже не понимаю, как такое возможно. Разве что атавахрон искажает и реальности? Допуская временные сдвиги и слияния.

— Настолько, что тут уже побывали наши с вами копии и немирно погибли? Вряд ли мы по доброй воле упокоились в этом «оазисе». Да еще и вместе. Вот это меня особенно злит! — и Боунс закинул черепа обратно в омут. — Как-то не вяжется. Странное место захоронения. У меня бы хватило совести вас нормально похоронить, — Маккой плотоядным взглядом окинул Спока, — ну, большую часть того, что бы от вас осталось.

Доктор раздражено прошелся вдоль озера. Не обращая внимания на задумчивый и расчетливый взгляд вулканца.

— То есть, мы не просто застряли здесь, но еще и в измененной вселенной? Можно подумать кто-то из нас знает, как работает эта адова машина? Быть может, было создано две реальности? Или это как-то связано с тем, что мы прошли портал вместе, взявшись за ручки, как Гензель и Гретель?

— Раз уж вы вспомнили народный фольклор, доктор, самое время пойти и поговорить с «ведьмой». 

 

_* Что, во имя Сурака? (вулканский)_

***

Зерабет как знала, что будет нужна им, и потому пропала. Приходилось убивать время в ожидании, вариант попробовать уйти порталом, без объяснений, отверг Спок. Логично рассудив, что она могла солгать им и относительно стабильности временного перехода.

— Что изучаете, коммандер? — праздно поинтересовался Маккой.

— Горячие черные дыры, — пауза, — и тесные двойные звезды, на поздних стадиях эволюции, — Маккой удивленно застыл и, подойдя к Споку, заглянул ему через плечо, внимательно пробежал глазами открытый текст и тяжело вздохнул.

— А я уж было подумал — у вас юмор прорезался, коммандер. Но нет. Вы действительно читаете научную литературу. Впрочем, о чем это я? Откуда у вас в падде порно?

— Вы хотите сказать, что есть видео эротической направленности с такими названиями? — теперь пришла очередь безмерно удивляться Споку.

— Я не «хочу сказать», — рассмеялся Маккой, не убирая руку с плеча вулканца. — Я это говорю. Меня даже на мгновение накрыло когнитивным диссонансом. А почему у вас батарея не разрядилась?

— Я раньше не включал его, — просто ответил Спок. — Доктор, вы действительно хотите вернуться?

— Что за странный вопрос? Конечно, хочу! Моя жизнь там, Спок, и я хочу прожить её там. Мне не улыбается остаток жизни, ну до момента, когда мне проломят голову, так существовать. Я люблю ультразвуковую бритву и горячий кофе, а здесь этого нет. Да и горячие источники слабо компенсируют мне отсутствие собственного душа. К тому же, где-то на орбите без меня сейчас скучают саурианский бренди и «кардассианский рассвет». И я вот прямо душой болею, как им там одиноко.

И он задумчиво, невидящим взглядом, посмотрел на свод пещеры, словно мог видеть сквозь камень, пространство и время.

— Мы, кажется, уже начинали говорить про грехи, — усмехнулся Маккой, — так какой смертный грех пожирает вашу бессмертную душу?

— Я завидую капитану, — внезапно для самого себя, признался Спок.

— Это печально, — кивнул Маккой, — в зависти вообще мало хорошего. Единственный творец ваших страданий — ваши собственные деяния; поэтому следите за тем, как вы поступаете. А чувствовать можете что угодно.

— Одна из основ учений Сурака гласит: «если вы будете спокойны и разумны, то сумеете реагировать правильно, а не отвечать действиями, отягощенными эмоциями» и это невыносимо сложно, потому что я все равно завидую. Ведь у него есть вы.

— Не путайте, Спок. Это капитан есть у меня, а не наоборот. К тому же наши отношения довольно далеки от того романтического образа, что очевидно сложился в вашей голове.

— А так мы не вернемся, и вы останетесь со мной, — не слушая его, продолжил Спок. — Вы нужны мне, и будете моим. Думаю, это самое близкое понятие «любви», которое мне доступно. 

— Не принимай мой скепсис близко к сердцу, Спок, но ты меня не любишь. Ты вообще любить не умеешь, — безжалостно ответил Маккой, злясь на идиотство вулканца, и понимая к чему был весь это предыдущий разговор про «хотите ли вернуться?». — Для этого необходимо, хоть немного, но любить себя. Ты же себя ненавидишь. Зачем пытаться всю жизнь стать кем-то другим? Идеальным? Совершенство прекрасно только в картинах и произведениях искусства. Ты человек и ты вулканец. Одновременно. Прими это. Просто примите это знание и будьте счастливы. Но нет — вам нужны страдания. Так почему бы не обратить свое внимание на Чеппел или старшину? И осчастливить их этим? Даже вам должно хватить эмоциональных ресурсов, чтоб понять, они от вас без ума. 

— Чеппел? Рэнд? Зачем мне бывшие любовницы капитана? — зло спросил его Спок, оскорбленный, да и взбешенный отповедью доктора.

— Ну, не знаю, — фыркнул Маккой, — я мог бы спросить то же самое, но со мной же вы спите?

— Вы сами себе противоречите, доктор. И ваше сравнение крайне некорректно. 

— Исправьте меня, если я не прав, — холодно отозвался Маккой, осторожно высвобождая свое запястье из хватки полувулканца, сам властно притягивая его к себе в подобии поцелуя и шепча прямо в губы, — но ваши действия свидетельствуют о том, что вы утратили самообладание и более не способны ясно мыслить и видеть. Это весьма опасный путь. Как для вас, Спок, так и для меня.

Зерабет вернулась под утро и долго молча стояла над спящими мужчинами. 

Затем осторожно коснулась волос Маккоя. Тот вскинулся, мгновенно просыпаясь.

— Леонард, временной проход открыт. Вы можете уйти. Я была там и слышала голос, зовущий вас.

— Ты все знала? И лгала?

Зера покачала головой, мол, нет. Но не опровергла его слова.

— Вы бы не поверили мне, скажи я правду. И погибли бы. Уходите.

Они быстро собрались, и вулканец молча поднялся наверх, в снег и буран, а Боунс медлил, затем вернулся и поймал девушку за руку.

— Ты можешь пойти с нами? — и сам не понял, было ли это предложением или вопросом.

— Я не лгала, Леонард, — Зерабет печально смотрела ему в глаза, — не лгала, мне нельзя вернуться. 

Ее губы лишь на мгновение прижались к нему, в невесомом и безликом поцелуе людей, которые прощаются, понимая — им никогда больше не встретится.

— Просто вспомни мое имя, — прошептала она, вцепляясь ему в плечи, обнимая, — когда будешь смотреть на исчезающее солнце этого мира, хорошо? И я буду счастлива. Зная — меня помнят даже через сто тысяч лет.

***

Переход во времени можно было сравнить с прыжком в ледяную воду. Все чувства взвыли, но буквально миг и они вернулись в правильное время и место. Вот заснеженные равнины и пронизывающий холодный ветер и через секунду уже кажущийся жаркой духотой обычный кондиционированный воздух библиотеки.

И Кирк, влетевший в них с радостным возгласом, обнимая. Маккой позволил себе на мгновение закрыть глаза, крепко прижав друга к себе, Джим жив и с ним все хорошо. Впрочем, капитан тут же отстранился. 

— Фу-у-у, почему от вас несет мокрой псиной?

— Это просто мокрая шерсть, Джим, — огрызнулся Боунс, стягивая с себя тяжелый меховой плащ, впитавший растаявший снег, тот действительно выглядел жалко, — там – 30˚С! — возмущенно указал он на портал. — Я в следующий раз никуда с тобой не пойду!

— Мы находились в дикой местности арктического характера, капитан, — отозвался, поясняя Спок.

— Он имеет в виду, что там собачий холод, — сухо вставил Маккой.

— Скотти, забирай нас! — приказал Кирк в коммуникатор, снова мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в плечи Спока и Маккоя. 

И еще один, уже знакомый переход, и ощущения собственного тела распадающегося на атомы. Знакомая транспортерная и неизменный Скотти за пультом. Все происходило слишком быстро, реальный мир поглотил их, так скоро, как и ожидал Боунс. Теперь все произошедшее на планете воспринималось наведенной иллюзией: яркой, болезненной, но совершенно не настоящей.

— Какой приказ, капитан?

— Валим отсюда! Я бы даже сказал: Валим, валим, валим отсюда!!! — усмехнулся Кирк.

— Так точно.

Джим задумчиво зарылся пальцами в волосы Маккоя, отмечая длину. В этом жесте не было ничего такого, никакого подтекста, но Спок все равно ощутимо напрягся.

— Сколько вы там пробыли?

— Полмесяца, — отозвался Маккой, ненавязчиво высвобождаясь от прикосновений капитана, и замечая холодный взгляд коммандера, — всего ничего. А для тебя прошло…?

— Три часа, — выдохнул Джим. Безвольно опуская руки и оборачиваясь к обзорному экрану, с сияющей в пустоте звездой. — Слава Богу, вы успели. Как я понял, атавахрон дико искажает само наше понятие времени. Так что у вас был шанс прожить там всю жизнь и тоже успеть вернуться. Или же наоборот, не вернуться никогда. 

Ослепительно ярким, нестерпимым сиянием вспыхнула сверхновая. Благодаря гасящим экранам и поднятым щитам они могли вволю любоваться этим прекрасным зрелищем. Маккой внимательно и отстранено наблюдал за погибающей звездой. Отмечая, как ее свет, в начале всего, подаривший жизнь, так же спокойно пожирает одинокую планету. 

Спок же смотрел только на него.

***

Кирк без предупреждения, вломился в каюту к Маккою и зашипел, с ходу налетев на стул. Предмет мебели гордо стоял прямо напротив двери, и не врезаться в него никакой возможности не было.

— Боунс! — зарычал Джим, ища виновника своих страданий.

— Что? — невинно отозвался доктор. — Это единственная возможность оповещать меня о твоем визите! Теперь буду баррикадироваться мебелью. Замечательная идея!

Вздохнув, Джим подтащил предмет разговора к столу и, усевшись на него, спросил:

— Чая гостю?

— Сам сделаешь, — не отвлекаясь от изучения падда, отозвался Маккой, — и мне не забудь.

— Ты — злой! Поэтому тебя никто не любит.

— Ужас, — в притворном горе согласно кивнул Боунс. — И как я живу с этим знанием?

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Кирк, пододвигая доктору под руку чашку с горячим чаем, — рассказывай, что там у вас было?

— Отчет по всем формам будет завтра, капитан, — сухо сказал Маккой.

— Боунс, ну расскажи!? — заныл тот.

— Все как ты любишь, Джимми — горячие аборигенки и разнузданные вулканцы в черном латексе… 

— Это ты так тупо шутишь, да?

— Конечно, шучу, капитан, — абсолютно серьезно кивнул Маккой, — в каменном веке нет латекса. Особенно черного.

Отсмеявшись, Джим отобрал падд у Маккоя.

— Кстати про вулканцев, ты в курсе, где сейчас Спок?

— Да, — кивнул Боунс, — скорее всего в лазарете. И М'Бенга обдалбывает его гормональными препаратами. Так что скоро с ним тоже все будет в порядке. Ты бы меня не отвлекал, а? — и Боунс забрал падд обратно. — Я ему курс рассчитываю. 

— А что с ним такое?

— Разбалансировка эндокринной системы. Говорю же, ничего страшного, скоро он снова станет нашим прекрасным органическим роботом.

— А с тобой что? Почему ты в карантине?

— А мне не надо было есть там всякую гадость и пить воду из открытых внешних источников, — огрызнулся Боунс, злясь на собственную глупость, — вот, я — в карантине, а потому — свалил отсюда!

— И надолго ты отстранен от службы?

— Еще на два дня, — равнодушно заметил Боунс. — Ты мой спаситель, Джим, — внезапно озарило его. — Только капитан имеет право вызвать офицера на службу. Давай! Пиши приказ! Я тебе очень-очень нужен! 

— Не может быть, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Кирк, — не верю, — он счастливо покачал головой, — все-таки вселенская справедливость существует! Помнишь, все то дикое количество раз, когда ты, пользуясь и злоупотребляя своей властью, запирал меня в чертовом лазарете? Помнишь?

— Джим, ты же соображаешь, что этот случай единичный, а я — злопамятный, — хмуро заметил Маккой, тяжело глядя на Кирка. 

— Не-а, поверь, оно того стоит, — важно кивнул Джим, — тем более ты все равно работаешь в лазарете, только не покидая каюты. 

— Вот это и бесит.

— Да, тебе для счастья необходимо мучить живых людей, я знаю.

Маккой встал, прошелся по каюте и со стоном упал на кровать.

— Джим, будь человеком! Я здесь с тоски умру! 

— Не переживай, всего двое суток! К тому же я буду тебя навещать!

— Ты меня этим не утешил. Совсем.

— Так что там все-таки произошло? — спросил Кирк, тоже перебираясь на кровать. Маккой мрачно взглянул на него, но не пошевелился.

— На планете была очень красивая женщина, Джим. Могу сказать только то, что люди более моральны, чем они думают, и гораздо более аморальны, чем могут себе вообразить. И мне искренне жаль, что она умерла. Но теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Глупо страдать из-за того, что случилось сто тысяч лет назад.

***

— Боунс, что происходит? — в очередной раз прямо в лоб спросил Кирк, заходя в лазарет.

— А что происходит? У меня инвентаризация, и мне нет до вас, капитан, никакого дела, хоть все космической чумой перезаражайтесь! 

— Вы со Споком шарахаетесь друг от друга, как прокаженные, — заявил Джим, усаживаясь на стол, и Маккой пораженчески откинулся на спинку кресла, понимая — теперь не отстанет: — И это было бы забавно, если б не длилось уже целую неделю. Начинает раздражать и Энтерпрайз слухами полнится. Уже даже тотализатор включили, — громким доверительным шепотом проговорил Джим. — Ты закогтился в свой лазарет и тебя теперь отсюда не вытянуть. Спок — аналогично, только он окопался в научной лаборатории. Я не знаю, и, как хороший друг, заметь, не спрашиваю, что именно произошло между вами на планете. Хоть мне и очень любопытно. Да что там «очень»! Я сдыхаю от любопытства!

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? 

— Да ничего, — разозлился Джим, — просто перестаньте изображать из себя великих мучеников.

— Тотализатор, да? — усмехнулся Боунс. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Лучше скажи, на какое развитие событий ты поставил?

Ближе к концу бета-смены, когда Маккой все же разобрался с текущей бумажной волокитой, и праздно размышлял на тему «а не привить ли весь экипаж от сезонного гриппа?», который и в космосе умудрялся оставаться сезонным, интерком пиликнул, предупреждая его о вторжении.

— Вы не заняты?

— Занят! Все умирающие — к М'Бенге, — привычно, не глядя, огрызнулся Маккой, и только потом понял у кого такой богатый на полутона безэмоциональный голос. — Но вас, коммандер, я с удовольствием выслушаю, — ответил он, поднимая взгляд от документов и встречаясь глазами с вулканцем. 

— Я узнал, что вы на данный момент ни с кем не состоите в романтических отношениях.

— Ага, — кивнул врач, — причем лет так уже… много, — обобщил он, — и что из этого следует?

— Согласны ли вы рассмотреть мое предложение о романтических отношениях?

— Почему бы и нет? — неопределенно пожал плечом Маккой, внимательно изучая хладнокровного вулканца. — Но чтоб ты знал, на тотализаторе, именно на данное развитие событий, никто поставить так и не догадался.

— Я не сомневался в вас, доктор.

***

Энное число месяцев спустя.

— Что за жуткое украшение, Спок? — Кирк никак не мог ожидать, что его рассудительному коммандеру может понравиться — «такое». Отполированные до блеска, клыки и когти местного опасного зверя и не менее опасной птицы. 

Джим, еще будучи на корабле, поддался уговорам инопланетного проводника, и теперь они бродили по местному аналогу ярмарки.

— Это подарок доктору, капитан, — ответил вулканец, оглаживая остро заточенные клыки мертвого хищника.

— Он убьет тебя за это! — предупредил его Кирк.

— Я рискну.


End file.
